The present invention is related to an improved lamp shade structure, and more particularly to a knockdown lamp shade structure which can be easily assembled and disassembled to minimize the volume of the lamp shade so to facilitate storage and transfer of large amount of products, hence minimize the required space and cut down the production overheads.
A conventional lampshade structure includes a frame body and a shade body embracing the frame body for concentrating light beam and enhancing illuminating effect. In order to have sufficient structural strength and ensure safety, the conventional frame body is generally made of metal rids which are cut into a certain length and welded with each other to form the frame body. The shade body is made of a sheet of fabric or paper material and embraces the frame body to form the lamp structure.
Such frame body has rigid structure. However, after welded, the frame body cannot be disassembled and will occupy much room. Therefore, when storing or transferring a large amount of products, very much room will be occupied to lead to great inconvenience in storage and transfer. This results in increased cost and is not economic.
Whereas the present invention the knockdown lamp structure. The frame body is embraced with multiple arch metal frames handed in glove by multiple joints. The lamp stand is attached to the arch metal frames to from the frame body. The shade body is in fan-shaded rolled into conic shape which is made of soft fabric outside and hard paper material inside. The shade body is embedded with multiple hook alone the top and bottom end, allows easy assemble and disassemble with the frame body and the circular frame. The shade body is packed in a flat form when storing and transferring hence minimized the occupied volume.
The assembly of the frame body and circular frame is sewn by multiple joints and hooks. Such assembly allows a fast, simple and effective storage and transfer hence meet the objectives of minimize the required space and cut down the overheads.